drag me down
by lonerchick23
Summary: Bella got in a fight at school and was expelled and had to move in with her dad in forks. when she get there her life will change forever. my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I heard my name being called, but I just didn't want to get out of bed. I hate getting up early to go to school. Today was the first day of my senior year of high school. I really hated my high school I don't see why I have to go I'm smart enough to survive I shouldn't have to go for my last year I didn't have any friends at my school anyways. No one really liked me at my school because I was a little over weight but this summer that changed I am so skinny and hot no one will recognize me.

Great now I'm excited to go to school to see what people think of me. "Bella wake up already your going to be late." I heard my mom call from outside my door.

"Yea, yea mom I'm up." I called back. I got out of bed and hoped in the shower. I put on a cute little strapless dress that ended mid-thigh and some cute brown heel boots. I curled my hair and did my make-up. I went down stairs to the kitchen and saw my mom and Phil kissing, eww!

"eww that is not something I want to see before I go to eat now I can't eat anything thanks a lot!" I told them they just laughed at me.

"Good morning Bella are you excited to go back to school." Phil asked.

"Am I ever?" with that I left for school.


	2. Chapter 2

I drove the 5 miles to school thinking what everyone would think of me when they saw me. I was totally hot now and I just took one summer. I'm so happy with myself now I feel more confident being me. But I still won't be friends with the bitches that made fun of me. Everyone at the school and I mean everyone made fun of me. There were weirder kids but everyone hated me the most.

When I got to school everyone looked at my car and knew it was me I could see the discussed expression on their faces. Well here we go the last year in my personal hell. I stepped out of the car and looked down. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. _Look up and face them Bella don't be scared they aren't worth anything you can do this. _I thought to myself. I looked up to see the surprised expressions on the faces of people around me. I smirked and stood tall and proud.

I walked to my first period class with everyone just staring at me and not saying a word. The whole school seemed to be silent. I walked in the class room and did the most un-normal thing; I took a seat in the front of the class and not the back. I looked down and started taking my stuff out and said to the class "you know it's rude to stare at people." They all looked away quickly. The class passed by with everyone silent the teacher thought it was amazing. By lunch people started to at least whisper when I was in the room but still no one said o word to me.

At the end of the day I made one friend his name was Emmett he was new to the school and no one was really talking and he sat net to me in one class so he tried to talk to me. He was really funny and huge he was a least 6'4 and had lots of muscles, and he was very childish.

I was on my way to my car when Rosalie Hale came up to me "hey Bella" she said as she grabbed my shoulder. Oh no she didn't touch me I thought as I turned around and punched her in the nose. I did not like people touching my especially the girl that torched me most of my life. I didn't think just reacted. "What the hell Bella I didn't do anything."

"Really, who poured glue in my hair last year?!" I yelled at her punching her in the face again and again till she was knocked out.

Oh shit. Everyone was watching me in horror. I had the same looked of horror on my face. I turned around and went to my car and drove home fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks have gone by since I beat up Rosalie. I got expelled from school and my mom sent me to live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. I hate it here because it rains all the time and I love the sun, and it's so small, but no one knows me here so I can start new and make so friends for the first time in my life. Today is going to be my first day of school here and I'm scared. The only kid I know here doesn't go to my school. He goes to school in la push. He's my dad's best friends' son his name is Jacob black. I met him when I came out here in summer time but I haven't seen him in 4 years.

I went to go get ready for school. I wouldn't want to be late on my first day now would I. I put on a pair of ripped-up red skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of black and white checkered flats. I just left my hair down and put on my make-up. I went down stairs and grabbed a pop tart and went to my truck. It was raining outside of course. It was a short drive to school like 2 minuets. My truck was loud so when I pulled up everyone turned and looked at me. I got out and headed for the office to get my schedule. It was warm in the office hopefully all the classrooms were this warm.

"Um hi. My name is Bella swan and I need to get my schedule." I told the lady at the front desk, Mrs. Cope.

"Oh yes dear I have all your stuff right here." She said handing me a stack of papers.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome dear. Have a nice day."


	4. Chapter 4

I went to first period with help from this guy named mike Newton. He seemed nice but he wouldn't shut up.

"Hi my name is Bella and I'm new." I told the teacher.

"Good morning Bella you can go ahead and sit right there next to mike." He pointed at the empty seat next to mike. On my way to my desk someone tripped me but I caught myself on a desk. My checks were burning I was so embarrassed. I turned around and glared at the girl who tripped me she was glaring at me too. She turned away first. I can't believe that bitch tripped me I didn't do anything to her I never even talked to her I don't even know w2ho she is. I stopped glaring and went to my seat. Mike started talking but I just turned on my ipod to my favorite song B.Y.O.B. by System of a Down. I really love music my favorite band is three days grace but they don't sing my favorite song. I started singing along with the music but I guess I was too loud because everyone turned and stared at me.

"What you never heard anyone sing before stop staring at me already." I was a little embarrassed and I didn't want it to happen again so I turned off my ipod and started talking to mike. "So mike who was that girl that tripped me?"

"Oh that's Lauren she's a bitch no one really likes her but they pretend I don't know why she only has one really friend, Jessica, she's a bitch too but more people like her" he said. "So I was thinking maybe on Friday we could go to the movies or something?"

"Sorry mike but I already have a boyfriend." I lied. I did not want to go on a date with him he was nice and all but not my type.

"oh." Was the last word I heard him speak for the rest of the period. The bell rang to go to our next period and I was off I had P.E. I love P.E. even when I was fat no one wanted me on their team though because they didn't like me and I really suck but I have fun.


	5. author note

_**I know my chapters are really short but I just write till I get bored and that happens very quickly and I'm not sure how Bella is going to meat Paul yet if anyone has any ideas please tell me it would really help me I will try to make my chapter longer but then I won't update as often thanks for reading my story I'm really some people actually like it I never really wrote a story that someone read because I didn't think they would like it well anyway thanks for reading **_

_**-lonerchick23**_


	6. Chapter 5

The rest of the day passed without me seeing Lauren again. If I did that bitch would have been dead I can't believe she tripped me. Whatever I just need to forgive and forget. Today I made a lot of friends for me that is it's really not a lot but they are all wonderful. Their names are Angela, Tyler, Ben, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and of course mike from this morning. They are all really nice and fun.

When I got home from school I saw a note on the table. _Bella can you please do some errands for me. Get something for dinner; drop the fishing stuff in the garage off at Billy's house. Dad._ Then there were directions to Billy's house. Maybe Jacob would be there I haven't seen him in like four year he was always fun to hang out with. I went out to the garage to grab the fishing stuff and put it in my truck. I went to Billy's first because I didn't want the food to sit in my truck while I was at Billy's. I got out of my truck and got the fishing stuff, went up to the door and rang the door bell a couple of minuets later Billy answered the door.

"Hey Billy." I greeted him he looked surprised to see me. My dad didn't tell him I moved down here?

"Bella?" he said.

"Yea my dad didn't tell you I moved here?"

"No"

"Oh well he asked me to bring you some fishing stuff" I handed him everything and asked "is Jacob here? I haven't seen him in forever and I want to say hi."

"Sorry Bella he's out with some friends right now."

"Oh okay well bye see you soon." I turned around and headed back to my truck a little disappointed that Jacob wasn't here. As I was walking to my truck 5 half naked guys walked out of the wood. They all stared at me I just stared back. One looked familiar. Like Jacob.

"Jacob?" I said.

"Bella!" he replied running up to me and giving me a big hug.

"I can't breath Jacob put me down."

"Oh sorry I'm just so happy to see you. These are my friends Embry, Sam, Jared, and Paul." He said pointing everyone out

"Hello" I looked at all of them they were all hot I think the hottest was Paul and when I looked and him a felt a strong connection toward him. And he just stared at me I was weird how he was staring I did not like it. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked. He just keep staring "stop" but he wouldn't. So I went up to him and punched him in the nose. I don't like people looking at me like that. That got him to stop. "well I got to go now see you later Jake."

"Bye bells." He said. 


	7. author note 2

Hey people that were really reading the story I just got bored with it this is why I can't be a writer I get bored writing something very easily and that's why my chapters are so short. I might continue maybe but don't count on it sorry

-lonerchick23


End file.
